I Don't Need Your Pity
by Little Octopus
Summary: Alfred has a good life. That is, until a new neighbor arrives, a man who marries his mother and whose son finds out Alfred's biggest secret. However, Alfred soon discovers his new step-brother's secret as well. When they find love for each other, is it out of pity? Can they overcome their most painful secrets? USUK, PruCan. Omegaverse
1. New Neighbors

**Chapter 1: New Neighbors**

~•~ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and I did not create this type of omegaverse. I thought it would be fun. Anywho, enjoy!** ~•~

~•~•~•~•~

Alfred felt his ears twitch. He heard the key in the lock at the front door. He raised his head from his pillow and sniffed the air. Omegas. Two of them. He grinned and jumped up, throwing his DS on his bed and bolting down the stairs. "Mattiiiieeeeee! Mom!" He shouted, glad that the two were back from visiting his and Matthew's father. He really hated being alone, but hated the man more. He didn't understand how Matthew could go and visit with him. But then again, it was Alfred who had caught the man cheating when he came home early from football practice. Matthew was out with their mom, shopping. It had been four years.

When he got to the foyer he wrapped his arms around his twin brother and picked up the lithe boy. "Took ya long enough!" He shouted, and set Matthew down. He turned and allowed his mother to peck his cheek. With only the three of them, even with the boys at sixteen, they were very close.

"You know how he is." Their mother said softly and set her bag down. "Always asking where you are and if Matthew has a mate in mind."

Matthew blushed and his cat ears drooped on his honey colored head. "Just because I'm a few minutes older than Alfred, does not mean I need a mate first." He said softly, his blue-violet eyes narrowing and his tail, reaching to the back of his knee, flicked in agitation before falling to rest on his thigh.

"I know, but you will have to take over his company someday." Their mother chided, walking into the kitchen.

Alfred followed, twisting his pinkie into his pointed ear. "What does the dickhead do again?" He asked.

"Get your finger out of your ears! You'll infect them!" Alfred dropped his hand quickly. "And watch your mouth! Just because you are of age it does not mean you have the right to everything an adult does! You are still a child!" Alfred lowered his head, his ears flattening against his dirty-blonde hair.

"'M sorry ma'am." He mumbled, though he wanted nothing more than to make the older omega submit and apologize for shrieking like a bat.

Ever since their birthday, Alfred had become... a jerk. On good days he was the most pleasant thing to be around and their small family would go on trips, something they hadn't been able to do since their father left them for a whore. With no of-age alpha to watch over the mate-less and young pure omega, Alfred was the only one allowed to do the shopping and yard work. When the twins turned sixteen, Alfred was seen as the alpha of the house and they were able to go to places together. Although, Alfred didn't become a jerk until Matthew started his monthly heats, sending the younger twin into fits because of the smell. Alfred knew it was wrong to crave after his brother, but the quiet boy had such strong smells, Alfred had to go to his beta friend's house for five days. After that first heat, Alfred became protective of his brother and mother, not even letting a beta look at them for too long. While Matthew found it endearing most of the time, it was obnoxious when it came to school. Alfred would wait outside his omega classes and walk with him to each one. Making sure he was sated with any needs. Their mother said that Alfred would make a fine mate when he learned to control his instincts. The alpha classes seemed to be helping, but it was slow-going.

Alfred watched as his mom began taking out pots and pans. "And your father manages car imports. Why do I have to remind you each time?"

"Because I couldn't care less what the jerk does." Alfred said shortly, leaning against the old wooden door frame. When Matthew walked past him to help with dinner, Alfred smelt both omegas, knowing what question was coming up.

"What should we make, Al?" Matthew asked, disappearing behind an apron for a moment before looking at Alfred. Since he was the alpha, Alfred was able to smell what an omega needed to maintain tip top health. Even before turning sixteen, he was able to smell when Matthew would get sick because he didn't have enough vitamin C. Now that he was of age, he could pick up the exact food an omega would need.

"Breakfast. Eggs, bacon and hash browns. Mom needs more eggs, you're low on protein, and you, Mattie," Alfred grinned at his brother. "You need more bacon if your gonna have a baby. Those slim hips will surely burst with only a little bump!"

Matthew blushed ferociously and threw a paper towel roll at Alfred. "Shut up, you jerk! Just because I can have one does not mean I want one!"

Alfred laughed and dashed from the small kitchen. "I'll be upstairs!" He shouted and turned into his room. He closed the door and looked at the mess inside. Comic books, sport balls and cleats took up most of the floor space. Posters of pin-ups on cars and motorcycles hung on the walls. There was a window opposite the door and a tiny bathroom adjourning the room. Most houses were built that way since almost all family's would at least have one omega that would eventually start heats and need a personal bath. He and Matthew both had a small one in their room while their mother had a full sized bathroom all to herself.

Suddenly, a loud noise abused Alfred's ears, he pressed his hands over them and went to the window. Across the street, a moving van pulled up. Alfred watched as a car stopped behind it and a sharp looking alpha in a suit stepped out of the silver sports car. His hair was vivid red, his ears and tail matching. He went to the other side and opened the door. A rather short teen got out, dressed in black. The setting sun glinted off his golden hair and buttoned ears. Alfred looked closer. One ear was orange, and so was his short, slim tail. Alfred snorted. The kid was an omega, but he looked rather strange with ears that didn't match his hair at all. Most peoples' ears were the same color, or a shade darker or lighter. This kid had _orange_ ears. Probably a mix from the red-haired man and a blonde omega. Shrugging off the newcomers, Alfred plopped himself on his bed and played Mario Bros. until Matthew got him for dinner.

~•~•~•~•~

After the small family cleaned up their dinner, Matthew said he had to finish up some homework and Mom chose to catch up on this week's Supernatural.

Alfred took cover in his room. He locked his bedroom door then went into the bathroom and started the shower. While he waited for the water to heat up, he pulled off his clothes and examined himself in the mirror. He twisted this way and that, seeing if anything was showing. No bones poking through. He sighed in relief, took off his glasses, set them on the counter and stepped in the tub.

He scrubbed his hair, getting rid of the grime one gets from spending all day in bed. Hey, Sunday is lazy day. He tilted his head into the warm stream and pushed his hair back, feeling his cowlick jump right back up. In his mind, he heard a little boink sound.

Before the water turned cold, he grabbed his toothbrush that he kept on a shelf, and turned so the small cleaning tool's end was facing him. Closing his eyes, he pushed the toothbrush in his mouth. He gagged, once... twice... He gave one more jab and his dinner spewed onto the pristine porcelain.

After a few moments of breathing deeply, he rinsed his mouth then spit. He then used the toothbrush for its intended purpose. Alfred finished cleaning, then used the movable shower-head to get any remaining junk that hadn't gone down the drain. He turned off the water and dried off.

Once he returned to his room and dressed, he opened the window to let the warm August night air in. Summer vacation had ended, but the nights were still short and the sun's light and warmth stayed almost the whole night.

He looked across the street and saw the boy from earlier across from him. The blond kid also had his window open, but he didn't have a shirt on. Alfred leaned farther out the window. Who would let an omega half naked hang out the window? Looking closer, Alfred could see a dark circle around the boy's eye. Funny, that wasn't there earlier. The omega tilted his head to the clear night sky. Alfred spotted a few marks lining his neck and shoulders.

"He's probably not a very good omega and gets beaten by the alphas." Alfred mumbled. He stepped back into his room and started to close his window when he heard a slam. He quickly leaned back out the window and watched the blond omega turn to his room. The kid shook his head and Alfred could hear loud voices, but not words. After a few crashes and stomps, he heard a resounding _smack_, and the boy disappeared from view. Alfred gasped and gripped the windowsill, his torso out in the night air. He watched as the window slammed closed, then he saw all lights disappear from the house.

"What the hell...?" Alfred crawled back into his room and shut the window. Should he tell someone? Well, omega beatings weren't illegal as long as they didn't end up in the hospital. But the boy hadn't done anything wrong as far as Alfred could tell. Maybe he hadn't made dinner. Then again, that didn't call for a beating. Punishments like that were only used when an omega refused to submit to his or her mate or had found another alpha or beta. Alfred shivered and slipped his hands under his Superman t-shirt sleeves, rubbing his shoulders.

That wasn't right. He should tell someone. But, who? He didn't know those people, and what would he say? He practically spied on their private affairs.

"Gah!" Alfred kicked his basketball then hopped on one foot as his toes throbbed. "Stupid son of a-!" Someone knocked on his door.

"Hey, Al?" Matthew.

Alfred fell back on his bed and massaged his sore foot. "You can come in. What is it?"

His brother poked his head in, his blue-violet eyes shining against his honey hair. "Wanna go outside and throw or kick a ball around? I'm getting restless."

Shit. Almost preheat. Alfred would have to talk to Kiku and see if he could stay for a few days. Although, he knew he could. "Yeah, sure." Alfred stood and slipped on his socks and shoes. "How about basketball?" He asked, practically glaring at the orange and black menace.

"Sure, but don't throw it so hard." Matthew said, picking up the ball.

"Come on! I only hit you in the face once!" Alfred whined, standing. "Get over it!"

"My glasses gave me bruises and my nose bled for half an hour!" Matthew threw out, making Alfred feel guilty.

"Alright, I'll go easy on you. Couple rounds of Lightning then I'll drive us to get some ice cream." Alfred grinned and pushed his twin out of his room and down the stairs.

"Can we go to the place that has the shakes with maple and bits of cake in it?" Matthew asked, going to the front door.

"Sure. And we'll bring home Mom a shake too." He ruffled their mother's perfectly pulled back pony tail and laughed as she tried to hit him with the remote.

"Don't stay out too late boys, it's a school night." She said before returning to Dean and Sam dealing with another demon.

"I'll make sure we're on time." Alfred called, closing the front door.

And, with all worries of having to tell someone about the beaten omega forgotten, Alfred was able to spend a good half hour letting Matthew win at lighting. Though Matthew knew Alfred let him win, it felt good to actually beat his cocky brother.

Alfred drove their mother's old Nova to the ice cream place. Matthew messed with the radio until he was satisfied with a station that said they 'play love songs after dark'. Alfred sat through ten minutes of listening to Train, then Aerosmith. Not that they were bad, just not of the alpha's taste.

On their way home from the ice cream shop, Matthew had fallen asleep with Mom's shake cradled in his hands (he and Alfred had eaten theirs at the shop). Alfred pulled into their driveway and got out. He helped Matthew up to his room, gave Mom her shake and went to his own room. He dared a peek at the house across the street, finding that it was still dark. He shrugged. He was sure the omega was fine. Alfred yawned, pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed, dreading waking up at six in the morning.

~•~•~•~•~

Alfred and Matthew walked to school everyday. It gave Alfred a bit more exercise on the days he didn't have sports, and Matthew said it helped omegas strengthen themselves for future things. Alfred didn't argue, his brother was probably right.

When they reached the end of their quiet suburb street to turn on the main road that led to their school, the silver sports car Alfred saw yesterday screeched to a stop beside them. Matthew flinched and stepped closer to his alpha brother, who took a defensive stance as the tinted window rolled down. Alfred knew who was in it, so he wasn't surprised to see the blond boy with the weird colored ears sitting in the front. Alfred noticed that the boy was in all black again, except for a blood-red bandanna tied about his neck. What he was surprised to see was that all traces of the bruise and marks he saw yesterday were gone.

The man driving leaned over both the console and the kid, then barked harshly. "You two know where the high school is?" His eyes were startling green, matching the boy beside him, but his hair was a mop of red curls. The hair, that almost turned into fur on an omega's or alpha's ears, also had a bit of curl to it, but Alfred could see that they were pointed. The omega must get the buttoned ears from his mother.

"Yes," Alfred replied shortly. "We're both juniors there."

"Did the school year just start?" The man asked.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. Just two weeks ago."

The man looked at the blond boy. "How old are you, kid?"

"Seventeen, Father." The omega answered, staring straight ahead. Alfred looked down at the boy. He had a British accent, and maybe his father did too under all that barking.

The man looked back at Alfred. "What grade would he be in?"

He didn't know? Dick. "Senior, if he attended eleven years of school already."

"Well, boy? Did you?"

"No. I missed my junior year due to severe injuries to my back and legs." The blond lifted a brow. "Or did you forget the year you lost half of your customers and money?"

Wow. Alfred was surprised _again_. The omega was feisty and he did not keep down an insult. No alpha would want that. Alfred didn't want the blond omega, anyway. The father growled and Alfred watched the boy shrink back and apologize. Suddenly, jade eyes locked on azure blue and Alfred couldn't move. Those eyes were begging for help. But... he practically asked for it. Alfred looked away.

"Al, we're going to be late. I have an omega class first and I can't miss it." Matthew tugged on Alfred's football jacket.

"Alright, Mattie. I'm coming." Alfred nodded to the man.

"Thanks for your help. Hopefully that omega you have will be in the same classes as this brat." He glared at his son then smiled politely at Matthew. "You were brought up like a true omega. Maybe you could teach my son some manners toward alphas." The blond lowered his head, his eyes lidded.

Matthew nodded. "My mother helped a lot. She's all we've had, so..." He trailed off with a shrug. "If he's in my class, I'll try to help." He then tugged on Alfred again.

"Excuse us." Alfred lowered his head in respect to an older alpha then led Matthew away.

As the car window rolled up, Alfred ignored the yelp of pain.

~•~•~•~•~

Thankfully, Alfred didn't have any of the same curricular classes with the omega. He was afraid Matthew would though, and while he was walking his brother to his first omega class of the day, his fears were confirmed.

The blond omega walked past the twins, his green eyes locked on them before disappearing into the class room. Alfred could smell suspicion and loathing from the kid. But also fear.

Alfred pulled Matthew aside. "Do not make friends with him. He seems kind of... jumpy. I don't want him to snap and have you get hurt."

Matthew nodded. "I'll sit away from him. But what if his father asks him what happened?"

"Isn't there arranged seating?"

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, but we work in partners a lot."

"Make sure you get one." Alfred said, face stern.

"Alright. See you after class." He waved his brother off and entered the room. He honestly thought that Alfred was being silly, but the alpha hadn't been wrong about dangerous things around Matthew or Mom. Matthew shrugged it off, sat at his desk, thankfully away from the blond omega, and took out his notes on how to take care of oneself while pregnant.

After the bell rang, Alfred was leaning on the wall across from Matthew's classroom. The strange blond omega was the first to exit, his green eyes wide. Alfred could smell worry, and he reeked of fear. Alfred rolled his eyes and waited for Matthew to leave the room with his omega friends.

Matthew walked out of the room, his arm linked with a girl in a blue dress and brown fur-like hair covering her ears, brown hair pulled into pigtails with red ribbons. Her tail was a light cream color with a brown tip that matched her hair. Upon seeing Matthew's alpha brother, she blushed, bid Matthew goodbye and hurried down the hall. Matthew looked crestfallen as he went to Alfred. "Will you not stand so creepy-protective brother out here? You're scaring all of my friends off." He said, with an undertone of a whine.

Alfred ruffled Matthew's hair, right between his kitty ears, and grinned. "As soon as you stop smelling like heat. That reminds me, I need to talk to Kiku before you start."

Blushing and growling simultaneously, Matthew shoved his brother. "Shut up! I can't help it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Alfred led the way to his beta friend. On the way, he asked, "What did you learn today?"

Matthew looped his fingers under the straps of his backpack. "How to tell if you're pregnant without a test."

"How do _I_ tell so I know whose ass to kick?" Alfred said, half jokingly.

"Oh shush." Matthew smiled. "Well, I would start smelling different, not like heat. Then I would start eating everything I shouldn't, and I would have raging hormones and be by my alpha mostly through the whole thing. That's the basics, but every pregnancy is different." Matthew shrugged.

"Hm."'Alfred said, storing that info into memory.

Entering the parking lot, Alfred saw Kiku, who was walking with his omega friend, Yao, to Kiku's small car.

"Kiku!" Alfred shouted, raising his arms. The Japanese boy stopped and gave a small smile of greeting and stopping, though Yao seemed displeased.

"Hello, Alfred-san, Matthew-san, what can I help you with?" Kiku asked, setting a hand on Yao's slim arm.

"Can I come over for a few days? Matthew is about to start his heat." Alfred didn't bother explaining more, Kiku knew what had happened when they were younger.

Kiku nodded. "Of course. I'll alert my parents and prepare the guest bedding." Alfred noticed his grip tightened on Yao, he could also smell the jealousy coming off the omega in waves.

"Great! Thanks!" Alfred rubbed his hand on Kiku's pointed black ears that had a tuft of white on the inside. "I'll head over tomorrow sometime."

"Alright, Alfred-san." Kiku smiled and bowed politely before leading Yao away by the hand.

Matthew giggled. "Yao is so jealous of you."

"Well, we can't blame him, I'm staying at Kiku's house."

"Yao likes Kiku. Even though Kiku is a beta and Yao is an omega." Matthew tilted his head. "Is that possible?"

"Maybe Kiku is just a mellow alpha? I dunno." Alfred shrugged. "Let's go home."

"Alright." As they walked back to the road that took them to their house, they passed the blond omega Alfred kept seeing everywhere. He let his eyes land on the boy, and found that he was on his phone, his pale hand shaking as he pressed the cell to his normal, human ear. Tears were in his eyes and Alfred could see the beginnings of a bruise under one. So he used make-up. Alfred only caught part of what he was saying as they walked past him and before the twins turned to corner.

"No. I didn't touch anyone. No, no one noticed." A small whimper. "Again? But Father, I've been there twice this week already." He flinched and covered his mouth. After a moment he lowered his hand. "Alright, I'll get ready once we get home." He hung up and saw Alfred watching him. Turning away quickly, he pulled the bandanna he had around his neck up to his face. He acted like he wasn't scared, but Alfred could only smell the ever-present fear and worry.

~•~•~•~•~

**Author's Note: Welcome! This is my second fanfic, so those who read the first, welcome back! This is nothing like my other one! And our dear Hannah-fish is beta-ing again! Now, every omegaverse is different, and I added ears and tails! Here I have them with their cat version ears and tail. If anything is incorrect, I'm sorry. I went based off what I found on Google!**

**I hope you come back for the second chapter! I'm really excited for this one!**

***Hannah-fish says: Be excited. She's told me about this one, and there's a lot in store here! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. At Kiku's

**Chapter 2: At Kiku's**

Alfred liked Kiku's house. Since his friend's parents were betas and Kiku was too, Alfred didn't have to worry about jealous alphas or heat ridden omegas while Matthew was busy with his own heat. What he did have to worry about though, was Yao.

Yao had come over for dinner the night Matthew's heat started, so when Kiku showed Alfred into the house, Kiku's parents and Yao were preparing dinner. Yao insisted on learning how to cook from Kiku's mom. Kiku thought it was weird that his closet friend was cooking dinner, but Yao was persistent.

Passing the kitchen, Alfred grinned and waved hello at Kiku's parents who lifted their hands and smiled politely. Alfred ignored Yao's glare.

Kiku showed Alfred upstairs, though Alfred knew the house inside out. He had been staying there a week once a month for almost two years, but Kiku showed Alfred to his room every time. Alfred assumed it was a Japanese thing so he didn't question it.

Upon entering his room, Alfred tossed down his duffel bag and plopped onto his bed.

"Always making yourself at home wherever you may be." Kiku said, smiling.

He turned to leave, but Alfred suddenly asked "Why does Yao hate me?"

Kiku smiled, covered his mouth with his slim fingers. He dropped his hand after a moment. "You are an alpha and I am a beta. Omegas usually do not pair up with betas so he is worried I will be taken by you."

Alfred laughed. "Seriously? That's it?" Grinning, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. "He does know I want an omega right? No offense."

"None taken, Alfred-san. And I have tried to tell him repeatedly, but he refuses to listen." Kiku sighed and rubbed his temples. "He doesn't understand that there is nothing between us."

"Maybe it's cos I stay here so often." Alfred said.

"Well, what are we to do? I cannot let you stay with Matthew. You might attack him one day." Kiku said, smirking underneath his neutral mask.

"Haha. Just go alpha on Yao, that'll put him straight." Alfred grinned wider.

"Go... alpha?" Kiku tilted his head, his dark hair falling over his face.

"Yup! Show him who's boss! Let him know you and me are just best buds!" Alfred grabbed Kiku around the neck and dug his knuckles into the Japanese boy's hair.

Kiku chuckled and he pushed at Alfred's arms. "Let go! They're probably wondering-"

"What are you doing?!"

Alfred looked up to find Yao standing in the doorway, a look of shock overtaking his features.

Kiku stood straight and went to Yao, whispering quietly. Alfred couldn't hear him.

Yao looked from Alfred to Kiku, his honey eyes filling.

"Hey, sorry Yao. We were just goofing around-"

"Stay away from him!" Yao snapped, clenching his fists. "I love him!"

Kiku blanched as he looked at Yao. The three of them had gone to school together since kindergarten. Yao seemed to hate Alfred as they got older, but the other two just guessed that he thought Alfred was annoying. Though, in recent years, Kiku had grown closer to Yao, he never thought it would go deeper than really really like. Kiku had assumed it would pass as they got out of high school, but an omega's love is strong. There is almost no way to break it.

"Yao?" Kiku asked, grabbing the smallest of the three by the wrist. "What are you saying?"

"I want you to be my mate!" Yao said, sounding desperate.

Alfred felt uncomfortable watching his two friends talk about something so important. Some of the kids in their school had already gotten mates. Omegas had dropped out and alphas' grades had been skyrocketing. Alfred never would have guessed that Kiku and Yao would become mates. A beta and an omega was unheard of. They would become the center of attention. Not much of that attention will be good either.

"But, don't you want an alpha?"

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts as Kiku began talking again. If the two became famous, he was going to be here to witness it all!

Kiku was confused. He liked Yao, a lot, but he never could have guessed that this was going to happen. When had Yao decided on this?

"No. I want you, Kiku." Yao said, softly. "I don't want a stupid alpha like Alfred-"

"Hey!"

"I want a quiet beta who calls everyone 'san', but me." Yao said, smiling now.

"I need to record this. Both of you are showing feelings at the same time. Kiku's face has an expression and Yao doesn't look like he wants to hit me."

Kiku shot a look at Alfred before turning to Yao, he grabbed his hands. "I... I may love you too."

Yao gasped. Alfred stared on, mouth agape. When dd this happen?!

"I don't quite understand what happened when we were little, but-" Yao was cut off by Alfred.

"Does anyone understand what is going on?"

"Alfred-san! Stop." Kiku's ears flattened dangerously, a rare sign that he was upset.

Alfred lowered his ears, fluffy brown tail drooping. "Sorry." He mumbled, pouting. He usually didn't submit, but a mad Kiku was a scary one, so he shut his mouth.

"I'll go out with you, Yao." Kiku said, turning back to Yao and giving him a warm smile.

Yao threw his arms around Kiku, a big bright smile on his delicate face.

"But you have to be nice to Alfred-san. He is my best friend."

"And the best man at the rare beta-omega wedding!"  
Alfred shouted, fist pumping the air.

Kiku sighed. "Well Yao?"

"I'll try." He grumbled, glaring at Alfred as he started to unpack his basketball bag.

"Who wants to go outside and throw the ball around?" Alfred grinned. The two Asian boys sighed and loosened their hold on one another.

"Just until dinnertime anyway." Alfred grinned.

* * *

Outside, Alfred tried to teach Yao how to dribble a ball. The boy was confused on how to hold his hand in the air. Kiku had his hand over his mouth, quietly laughing from the curb while the two practiced in the street.

"Alright, Yao. One more time." Alfred dribbled slowly, standing still.

"Okay. Give it to me." Yao said, holding his hands out.

Alfred bounced the ball across the six feet expanse of road between them to Yao, who jumped and dodged the ball before it whacked him in the face. "Alfred! Moron!"

"I'll teach you passing next time. Go get the ball and dribble back here." Alfred said, pointing to the basketball that was rolling down the street.

Yao grumbled before turning and jogging down the street.

Right as Yao got to the ball, Alfred got a strange feeling toward the omega. His ears flicked forward and he narrowed his eyes. A car was coming around the corner. Way too fast for a neighborhood. And Yao was in the car's way.

"Shit." Alfred took off down the street. Yao knelt. Alfred jumped forward, grabbing the omega and rolling into the street gutter.

"Aiya! Alfred! What are you doing?!" Yao shouted, on Alfred's chest.

"Saving your life!" Alfred shouted as the car sped past them and screeched to a stop. Alfred looked up to find a silver sports car. The car had nicked the ball and sent it toward Kiku. The Japanese boy kicked it to his yard and ran toward the pair on the road.

The red-haired man from the other day jumped out of the car and ran to Alfred. "I am so sorry! I was-"

"Going too fast for a goddamned rural area!" Alfred stood, helping Yao up. "There are children who run in these roads!"

"You will not talk to an older alpha that way!" The man shouted. "Did your father not teach you a thing?!"

"My father left us!" Alfred narrowed his eyes, trying to stay strong, but the older aloha's gaze as more fierce. Alfred felt the aggression from the man. He was an elder and Alfred should respect him. Alfred lowered his head. "I learned everything from the school classes. I'm the leader of our pack." He raised his head. "I'm sorry for lashing out, sir. He is my friend and I was worried."

The man continued to stare Alfred down, but soon nodded. "It is all right. I understand how caring for an omega feels. Even though I lost my mate long ago."

Alfred nodded. "I've seen my mother go through that pain. It's horrible to witness."

"I agree completely. Who is your mother? Have I seen her around?

"Maybe. She goes to work early, so..." Alfred shrugged.

"I've seen her car leave. I haven't met her yet. What is her name?"

Alfred hesitated. This man about ran over Yao, but not to answer would be disrespectful. He finally answered, "Amelia."

"Such a lovely name! What is yours young man?"

"Alfred. Who are you?" This was getting weird.

"Oh, I am sorry. I am William." He held his hand out.

Before Alfred could take William's hand,the blond boy with the weird colored ears opened the door and slid from the car. Both his eyes were now purple and black and he had blood on his wrists. "Father? Are they okay?" He looked to Yao.

Alfred tilted his head at the boy. The scent of fear was stronger. He did not go near his father, but stayed out of reach.

Alfred looked over his shoulder. "Yao? You okay?"

"Yeah. Just scared me is all." Yao said softly, looking at Arthur worriedly.

"I am glad you are all right. Alfred, this is my son, Arthur."

The blond looked at Alfred.

"Did you lose in a fight?"

Arthur looked... frightened. "No. I - uh - I fell and hit my desk. It was dark." He looked down, blushing. Was he embarrassed? Alfred watched Arthur as his orange tail went to wrap around his knee.

"He was always a clumsy little omega." William grinned. "But he is my pride and joy. Smart. Even though he missed that year in school."

Alfred didn't care. He wanted to check on Yao and see if he really was okay. They had rolled on the ground and though Yao didn't appear to have any road rash, fabric burn still sucked. But the alpha was trying to get him to question Arthur. Why? Alfred had no idea. How could he tell? William left the statement about Arthur missing school open. He wanted Alfred to ask why he missed that year of school. Alfred didn't want to, but he had to respect his elder again. "Why did you miss school?"

"I was in a car wreck. My legs were broken, tailbone was fractured." He sounded like an actor. A bad actor. "They didn't think I would walk again." Alfred brushed off the bad acting. He probably rehearsed it so he could answer people immediately and leave it at that.

"That sucks. I'm sorry." Alfred nodded before backing up. "Excuse us." Alfred grabbed Kiku's arm and settled his hand on Yao's neck, leading them to Kiku's house.

"Good bye, Alfred."

Alfred waved and looked back. William pushed Arthur to the car. Arthur stumbled. He crawled into the car. His legs and tail were barely in the vehicle before William slammed the door.

"That was so weird." Yao said softly. His amber eyes were wide.

"What happened?" Kiku asked. "Why did he want to know about your mother Alfred-san?"

"He probably saw her without any alpha besides me, must be curious. He must see her come home if he picks up Arthur. Alfred shrugged and watched the car cruise past them, at the appropriate speed, down the road and into the drive way.

"He picks up the boy? How do you know?" Kiku asked.

"Saw it the other day at school." Alfred said.

"His son. Those bruises." Yao shuddered.

"He said he fell." Alfred shrugged. "Matthew has gotten bruises from slipping before."

"But on both of his eyes?" Kiku pinched his bottom lip. "Something is not right."

"It ain't my business." Alfred said before picking up his ball. "Let's try again before going inside."

* * *

Alfred did not like wasting food from Kiku's house. But after half an hour after eating, he started getting sick to his stomach. Yao had gone home and Alfred and Kiku had started playing Japanese video games on the beanbags in Kiku's room. Alfred started sweating. They were no where near beating the level so Alfred couldn't stop to go take a shower. It wasn't late so he couldn't say he was tired. Alfred began shaking. He cleared his throat. "How much longer do you think this level is?"

Kiku hummed. "Dunno." He said, his normal formal way of speaking slipping as he concentrated on killing the zombies that had surrounded them. "Why, what's up?"

"Just think I need to shower. I did roll on the road. And teaching Yao basketball is impossible." Alfred said._ 'Smooth.'_ He thought, rather proud he told the lie without stuttering.

Laughing, Kiku hit pause when the zombies were cleared out. "Hurry up then, stinky. We should finish this level before we go to bed or it will bug me all night."

Alfred grinned._ 'Escape!'_ "Great! I'll be out in a jiff!" He stood awkwardly from his sprawled position on the beanbag and went into his room to get a change of clothes, his toothbrush and toothpaste. He went into the hall and stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Stepping into the shower, Alfred wasted no time to throw up the Japanese food. He felt bad. He didn't want to do it. But ten years of his father telling him he wasn't good enough, the coaches telling him he was too fat and that he should stop eating McDonald's, Alfred felt he had no choice. He wanted his father to accept him. It wasn't his fault he was a chunky kid, but his father hated him. He wanted to play sports. It made him happy. Made him feel alive. But no team wanted a fat kid. So Alfred started puking. He couldn't stop eating, though, Matthew and his mother would notice. But throwing up his breakfast and dinner was something he could hide with showers and brushing his teeth. During school, he would go to McDonald's for lunch, by himself, and eat only a cheeseburger. That didn't make him feel fat. During the summer, he just slept in past breakfast then he and Matthew would walk somewhere to eat. If Matthew asked why Alfred didn't eat so much, Alfred would simply say 'training' and Matthew would drop it.

Alfred brushed his teeth. He ignored the sting in his eyes. He had to throw up. He had to stay fit. He would get a scholarship from all of his sports and go to college. He wasn't sure what he wanted to be yet, but he figured at college he would meet an omega who didn't care if he ate two Big Macs in one sitting. An omega who would love Alfred for his little pudge.

The alpha sighed. His tail hung limply down his leg, the end touching the floor. His ears dripped water onto his cheeks. It was his ear's fault that his eyes were red and stung. Not tears.

~•~•~•~•~

_**29 August, 2013**_

_We moved in today. I saw some alpha looking from his window._

_I think he saw Father hit me._

_I am hiding in the bathroom now. Father thinks I'm in the tub. I'm leaning out the window. I had popped out the screen and fought with the window pane to open. The stars are brighter here. We now live in California. Not by the beach. Father said it's too wide for me to escape. But if someone saw a beaten, bloodied boy in the suburbs, he'd be picked up real quick._

_It seems I'll never get out of his grasp._

_I sometimes ponder killing myself and joining Mom among the stars. But the way the boy looked across the street makes me stop. He noticed that my eye was bruised. He must have heard Father's slap. I wonder if he'll save me._

_But then again, I don't want his pity. I can take care of myself._

**_30 August, 2013_**

_I went to school today. Father had to stop and ask directions from the boy who saw me. We will be in the same grade since I missed my junior year. He has stunning blue eyes. Almost like the one man. But the boy's eyes are soft and kind. When he looked at his twin brother, I saw love and compassion swimming in them. I wonder what that feels like. His hair was the same color as wheat and his ears stood straight on his head, making him look taller. His ears and tail matched his hair. He smelt heavily of an alpha. I was frightened. But his smell was different. Calmer. More... tender. I shudder now as I write this, remembering the scent._

_I am in the same class as his brother. I learned his name was Matthew from the role-call. He sat away from me._

_Today we learned how to tell if we are expecting a child. I have never had these experiences. Then I thought, what if I did? Would father sell me out for more? Abort the child? Keep it and raise it like I have been raised? Or would he kill me for getting pregnant?_

_No. Father would never kill me. I am worth too much money to him._

_Waiting for him after school, he called and said I must visit the man who calls himself Blanc. I hate that man. Despise his soul and touch. I have been there this week already. It's Thursday and I have to go tonight. Hopefully tomorrow will be a day off._

**_1 September, 2013_**

_I did not write yesterday and I am sorry for not doing so. Now that I have had time to think it over, I am afraid I will exaggerate what really happened. While I was at Blanc's he said that he had a few new ideas for me. I was silent as usual. He tied me up and began to hit me with a paddle. When I didn't cry out, he moved to whips. I have lashes and bruises along my torso. I hope they heal before I have to go to gym Monday._

_Today was... different. Tonight he was happy and let me use Neosporin on my cuts. Here is what happened to have him in a better mood:_

_We about ran over one of the alpha's friends. He reacted harshly. Then he calmed once Father began talking and the friend was found all right._

_The alpha is called Alfred. It suits his strong features and caring eyes. I find myself wanting to say his name aloud at night so the demons inside don't eat me. But I can't. Father might hear._

_Alfred also told Father his mother's name. I now fear for that woman. Father says when he sees Alfred again, he will ask when we can come visit and introduce ourselves._

_I hope Alfred refuses._  
_I hope he doesn't touch me or suggest we play sports. I fear I will open my lashes and my blood will show through. Father would be furious._  
_I hope Alfred's mother doesn't fall for Father's lies._

_I hope Alfred never gives me his pity._

_I hope he hates me._

* * *

On Monday night, Alfred called home. He didn't risk going over and seeing if Matthew was off his heat.

His mother picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ma. It's me." Alfred walked outside to Kiku's back porch and leaned against a pillar from the awning.

"Alfred! How are you sweetie?"

Alfred smiled at her exclamation. It wasn't like he moved to Canada. "Fine. Though Yao keeps coming over and glaring at me from Kiku's lap."

His mother laughed. "Isn't Yao that nice omega boy Matthew is friends with?"

"Matthew has friends? I thought he only had that one girl... with the pig tails and cream tipped tail..."

"Angelique." his mother said, much like she was talking to a young child.

"Yeah her. I thought she was his only friend."

"You really don't give enough credit to your brother. Just because you guard him doesn't mean he has no friends in his classes."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, how is Matthew?"

A sigh. "He's almost done."

"Why the sigh?" Alfred tilted his head up to the sky, a few stars were starting to make an appearance.

"I haven't slept at all." Alfred could hear the slight grin in her voice, so he laughed. His mother let out a small giggle.

"I'm sorry, Ma. Good thing it's only three more days."

"Yeah. And it's the last three that he mostly sleeps."

"I see." Alfred looked over his shoulder. Kiku's parents were setting the table. "Gotta go, Ma."

"Alright. See ya Friday, Al."

"Love ya, Ma." Alfred hung up the phone and walked inside.

Kiku's mother, Mai, grinned and ushered Alfred to the table.

Alfred sat next to Kiku and served himself last, feeling guilty that all this food was going to waste in less than an hour.

~•~•~•~•~

_**3 September**_

_I am scared. Father said he found a club I have to go to every weekend._

_I haven't seen Alfred since Saturday. I know I shouldn't feel anything, but I feel even more frightened._

_Why do I feel this way about someone I do not know?_

_I wish mom was here._

~•~•~•~•~

**Author's note: I can't thank you all enough for the favorites, reviews and follows! So, Arthur has a diary. I debated on this. I figured since this will mostly be circled around Alfred and Matthew (in later chapters), Arthur should have something so we know what he's going through. The whole thing with Yao and Kiku has been revised like three times. I hope it ain't too cheesy! Now we thank dear Hannah-fish, who is also an author here under the name Daifukubun. She has some wicked stuff so check her out! Thanks again! See you in chapter 3! Next is REVIEWS!**

**ProNation: this is one of my favorite au's too! I plan on updating quite a bit with this fic because it's easier to write than my other one. Just a bit of a heads-up. Thanks for the review!**

**AlfredSamaNoBaka: he may save him. Maybe. Thank you for this review!**

**Guest: yes! Neko and omega! Yay! And it may get better. *sing song* pruuucaaaan~~ thanks for reviewing stranger!**

***Hannah-fish says: Oh, Dearie, you're so sweet! Really, though, this is awesome. I love it, and Artie's diary is really, really interesting. I feel like it's lighthearted in most places, and I wasn't expecting that bit to sort of even it out. Very nice idea. Until we meet again!**


	3. An Unwanted Visit

**Chapter 3: An Unwanted Visit**

Thursday afternoon had arrived. Alfred was going home after school and Matthew was going back to school Monday. William and his son would be over for dinner Saturday. Once Alfred invited them, he had talked to his mother about them coming over and she agreed. Alfred had just put off doing it since they spoke. Not to mention Arthur hadn't even been at school, so it didn't matter that Alfred was a slacker.

Alfred leaned against the wall across from Matthew's last omega class of the day, knowing Arthur had the same class. He smiled as the omega with brown pigtails and a cream tipped tell walked out. He would have to ask Matthew her name. Again. The omega blushed, wriggled her fingers then disappeared down the hallway. Alfred turned his attention back to the class, waiting for the blond with the weird ears to lea-

What in the fucking hell happened to him?

Alfred balked at the blonde. He had a butterfly bandage on his, rather impressive, eyebrow, holding a line of stitches in place. He was limping. His ears drooping in defeat and his tail wrapped around his wrist. His slim fingers were pulling at his jacket sleeves.

"Hey. Uh..." Name. Name. Name. It starts with an A. Ar? Ar... Art! Worth a shot. Alfred cleared his throat, the blond was staring at him. Intense green eyes narrowing. "Uh, are you okay, Art?"

"It's Arthur you git. And I am quite alright." He began walking again, but Alfred grabbed his arm. Arthur yanked his limb back, stumbling and falling against the wall. He bit his lip, eyes screwing shut.

"Whoa! Man, easy. I just wanted to talk." Alfred reached his hand out to help Arthur stand.

"Don't touch me!"

Alfred narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Arthur's wrists, making the blond yelp. Lowering his voice, Alfred growled. "If it were anyone else, you would have been decked so hard, you wouldn't be able to see straight for a week." He pushed his face close to Arthur's. "If I were you, I would learn my place." He shoved the omega's hands away from him, making Arthur stumble again and lean against the wall. His breath came in short spurts. His ears were pressed down, the universal sign of fear, and his tail had gone between his legs.

After a moment, Arthur gulped then stood tall, his head barely reaching Alfred's nose. "What do you want to talk to me about?" His tone was forward, but his voice quivered.

Alfred felt his heart clench at how scared Arthur sounded. The pheromones in the air made him want to comfort the omega. But Alfred didn't even like the blond. No one wanted an outspoken omega, least of all Alfred.

"Your father wanted to come over for dinner, right? Saturday night. My mother will cook everything if you bring the dessert."

Arthur's eyes glinted. His cheeks flushed. And he _grinned_. Alfred wanted to wipe that grin off his face. "Saturday night?" Why is he so damn happy? Alfred had just been choking on the frightened scent from the omega and now Arthur was _grinning_.

"Yeah. Saturday." Alfred said, monotone.

"What time?" Arthur moved away from the wall, slightly lifting a foot from the ground.

"Uh... six-thirty."

Arthur slapped a hand over his mouth, then slowly dropped it, tears in his eyes. "I will alert my father."

"Yeah. See ya then." Alfred turned to leave, but Arthur started talking.

"I'll take consideration to what you said about me learning my place." Alfred looked back, a bored expression on his usually sunny features.

"Good. No one wants an omega who talks back like that."

Strangely enough, Arthur looked pleased. "I don't want an alpha or a beta." He hefted his bag up, looked at his phone. His tail came up to curl around his wrist. "I need a hero." He mumbled. Alfred barely understood what Arthur said. "Goodbye, Alfred." Arthur breezed by the alpha.

Alfred couldn't breathe. When Arthur had opened the phone, the air became thick with depression, horror, fear and... longing. Alfred dragged in a strained breath, his brows furrowing. The line of stitches were obvious so Arthur was probably depressed that people whispered. Arthur was horrified that people were whispering about him. Fear of Alfred. Longing. Longing for what?

_'I don't want an alpha or beta.'_

Alfred bit his lip.

_'I need a hero.'_

A hero. Alfred was a hero. But not Arthur's. Especially with that attitude of his. Alfred shrugged and walked to Kiku's house to pack his things.

* * *

Alfred propped his feet on the table as he watched his mom and Matthew scurry around the kitchen. He didn't quite understand how the two omegas could move around each other so smoothly. Alfred would have spilled everything by now.

"What's for dinner?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

His mother let out an exasperated sigh and turned to look at her son. "I told you. Steak, potatoes, noodle salad and corn. Now stop asking and get your feet off the table." She snapped a towel at Alfred's bare feet.

"Hey!" Alfred pulled his knees to his chest then glared at Matthew for laughing as he stirred the boiling potatoes. "It's not funny! I need my feet for football season!"

"Oh, yeah. You made it again this year, huh?" Matthew asked innocently. Alfred knew what was coming. "Did Gilbert make the team too?"

Rolling his eyes, Alfred dropped his feet to the ground. "Yeah. He did. I told you Matthew, he's not really into you."

Matthew just shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." He put his back to Alfred.

"Why don't you shower before they arrive?" Their mother looked at the clock. "It's six so make it quick."

"Yeah yeah." Alfred stood and went to his room. He was not excited to see Arthur and his father. He sensed something bad was going to happen. He didn't know when, but he was still wary of the red haired alpha and his usually beaten son.

After his shower, Alfred stomped down the stairs. He had done his mother a favor and put jeans on, but that didn't mean he would wear the button down shirt she had picked out. Instead, he went for his baseball shirt.

"Is dinner done yet?" He called, entering the living room. Arthur and his father were standing by the couch, William talking to Alfred's mother and Matthew making small talk with Arthur who looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Oh, there he is." Alfred's mother waved a hand toward her alpha son. "You've met, then?"

"Yes. I about ran him over." William said, then laughed like it was a shame he missed. "Quite an adventure, wasn't it my boy?"

Arthur didn't reply. William wasn't even looking at the quiet omega, but at Alfred. Clearing his throat, the alpha teen answered. "Yeah. I was sure Yao would have been killed."

William laughed again. Alfred wanted to punch him. He wanted both Kirklands out of his house. Away from his mother and brother.

"Well, shall we eat?" Alfred's mother linked her arms with William, her eyes brighter than Alfred had seen since their father left.

"Sounds wonderful, I made some cookies." William replied, leaning closer to Alfred's mom and grinning.

"You made them?" She asked, confusion on her pretty face.

"I'm afraid my son is useless in the kitchen." They disappeared into the dining area.

Matthew followed them, mouthing to Alfred. "Show him around."

Alfred shook his head.

Matthew's blue-violet eyes narrowed. "Be nice." he mouthed again, then followed their mother.

Alfred sighed and turned to Arthur. "Want a tour or something?"

Arthur looked up from inspecting his shoes. "I'd rather go outside."

"I have a basketball. Wanna shoot?"

"I... I don't know how."

"I'll teach ya, if you want." He didn't want to, but mad Matthew was scary Matthew.

"But, I should really help in the kitchen." Arthur's tail wrapped around his wrist. Alfred noticed it was a nervous twitch.

"Your father said you were useless in the kitchen." Alfred said, folding his arms. At least _he_ was trying to be nice, Arthur was just being stubborn.

Suddenly, Arthur's intense green eyes hardened, he planted his hands on his hips and went off on Alfred. "My cooking is very good! My father just disapproves because I may have set a stove on fire but that does not mean my scones came out disgusting! They were edible and very delicious!" He folded his arms and tossed his head with a 'humph'. Then he faced Alfred. "_And_ I don't need to cook for anyone else. I'm planning on moving in with my brother and his mate to go to college to become a counselor for abused teenagers so _there_."

Alfred was stunned. _No_ omega spoke like that. Now Alfred really didn't want the blond. He cleared his throat. "Omegas can't go to college." He turned and went upstairs to retrieve his basketball.

When he came back downstairs, Arthur wasn't in the living room. Alfred shrugged and went outside. To his surprise Arthur was beneath the basketball hoop. He had folded his gray jacket and set it on the lawn. His black t-shirt revealed pale arms that were riddled with black and yellow bruises. Scabs littered his wrists and up half his forearms.

"Whoa, man. What happened to you?" Alfred dribbled the ball around his mom's Nova and down the driveway.

Arthur watched Alfred dribble. "I slipped watering the plants on the back porch. The metal on the hose cut my head, the porch scraped my wrists and I landed on my arms."

"Okay." Alfred shot the ball, it hit the backboard then fell through the net. "If you're always clumsy like that you'll end up killing yourself."

Spreading his arms, the ball landed in Arthur's arms. He slowly looked at Alfred. "One can only wish so hard."

Alfred wasn't expecting that answer. He watched Arthur move away from the hoop and shoot. The ball hit the net and landed in the grass. "What does that mean?" Alfred jogged to the ball and picked it up.

Arthur was silent for a moment. "My only purpose in life is to listen to my father." He looked at the house. Alfred could hear his mother and Matthew laughing. "It's not a life I want. But I have no choice. Neither did my mother."

"You don't like your dad?" Alfred shot the ball. Nothing but net.

Arthur jumped as the ball bounced in front of him. He caught it on the way down from the bounce. "No. He became... angry... when Mum died. But I don't want a mate to control me like Father does. So I'm hoping he'll die."

Alfred felt strange. He almost felt pity for the omega. "Does he hit you?"

"Like any other alpha hits his or her mate." Arthur looked at the ball in his hands. "You must think I'm crazy for not wanting a mate to take me away. But... I... I'm afraid."

Alfred shot a glance at the house. Matthew was at the living room window. He was checking to make sure Alfred was behaving, Alfred guessed. He raised his hand, put on a grin and waved. Arthur noticed Matthew and also waved. Alfred's twin held up his hand, his fingers spread apart. He disappeared from the window.

"Five more minutes." Alfred said. "What are you afraid of?"

Arthur looked at him. "You and your kind." He said simply. "Are you going to teach me how to shoot a ball or what?"

After a moment contemplation Alfred shrugged off what Arthur said, tagging it as his father ruining his head, and agreed to teach Arthur how to shoot a basketball in five minutes.

Walking back inside, Alfred looked at Arthur. "Hey. We have something in common."

Arthur bent to pick up his jacket. "And that would be?"

"We hate our fathers."

Silently, Arthur put his jacket on then zipped it up.

Alfred led the way to the kitchen in silence.

Inside, Alfred threw his ball into the upstairs hall and led Arthur into the small dining area. William and Matthew were already seated. Matthew looked uncomfortable as he watched their mother bring the rest of the dishes over to the table.

Alfred sat in his usual spot across from Matthew. William was at the head of the table, a seat away from Alfred and Matthew. Alfred was already figuring it out. His mother would sit beside Matthew and Alfred would be by Arthur. That made Alfred feel queasy and nervous. At least he could watch and see if William really did beat Arthur.

Once all the food was on the table, Alfred's prediction came true. He was close to Arthur and the small area started to smell delicious. Alfred didn't know if it was his mother's cooking or something else.

The meal started. Alfred's mother and William did most of the talking. At one point, Alfred was ready to leave. William had brushed his fingers along his mother's hand and said, "You have quite the skill in the kitchen, Miss Jones."

"Oh, please. Call me Amelia."

Alfred could almost picture himself flipping the table and hitting William in the face.

"Alfred."

"Yes, sir?" He tilted his head to meet William's gaze. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Arthur fidgeting. No one else seemed to notice the omega's discomfort.

"How come you and Matthew have different names?"

Usually, Alfred would allow Matthew to take this one, but since their pack was in the presence of another, the two alphas were to speak unless the omegas were spoken to. Alfred cleared his throat and began a shorter version of their life. "Matthew's last name, Williams, is our father's name. Since he lost all respect from me, I changed my name to my mother's maiden name, Jones." That was the best explanation Alfred had ever came up with.

"I see." William sat back in his chair and Alfred saw his mother flush. What was going on under the table? Alfred felt like flipping the table for reals this time.

Matthew suddenly spoke up. "Why did you get held back a year, Arthur? You seem to really understand all of our classes."

Arthur glanced at his father, then turned to Matthew. "I was in a car wreck. My mother was teaching me how to drive. The semi didn't see us." He looked at his lap. "Mum was killed and I was pinned between the wheel and seat."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Matthew said, his blue-violet eyes turning sad.

Arthur raised his head. "It's alright." He gave a small smile. "I'm never driving again, though."

William patted Arthur on the back. Only Alfred noticed the omega choking for air. "That's my boy. Omegas don't need to drive." Arthur was silent.

The rest of the meal went practically in silence. William would ask a question and either Alfred or his mother would answer.

When they finished, Matthew and Arthur cleared away the table. While they were gone, William leaned over the table to Alfred and whispered, "Don't worry about my son. He was close to his mother, but he'll get over it one day." Then, he rolled his eyes. "Damn omega can't cook or grow up. I pray he'll at least find a _beta_ to mate him."

Alfred smiled. "A beta is also a long shot if you ask me."

William laughed loudly and slapped Alfred's back. "Arthur! Bring in those cookies you didn't make!"

"Yes, Father." Arthur called.

Alfred looked up to see his twin and Arthur talking quietly as they scraped off the dishes. Arthur's eyes weren't as hard or frightened as usual, he looked calm and happy beside Matthew. Alfred felt a smile tug at his lips.

Arthur and Matthew returned with the cookies, still talking. Alfred took the biggest one and scarfed it down.

"Alfred." Whoops. Manners. Shit. The teen alpha faced his mother. "Why don't you take the boys outside and light the last of the sparklers?" She asked, grinning.

"Uh, sure." Alfred stood, went to the junk drawer in the kitchen, picked up the box of sparklers a pack of left over rockets and a lighter and went back to the table. "Come on. We'll go out front." He said, walking outside. Arthur and Matthew followed quietly.

Alfred handed each omega a sprinkler. To his surprise, Arthur looked at it in confusion. "What the hell is this?" He asked.

"It's a sparkler, Arthur." Matthew said, tilting his head. "You've never seen one?"

"No." Arthur turned the wand over in his palm. "What does it do?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and lit Matthew's sparkler. "Show him, Mattie."

Gold and silver burst from the end of the wand and Arthur gasped. Matthew stepped a few feet into the road and drew in the darkening sky with the glowing smoke that shot from the firework.

"Do mine!" Arthur demanded, shoving his wand into Alfred's hands.

"Alright!" He began to light it, then noticed Arthur was holding the sparkler on the firework part and not the handle. "Here, like this." Alfred repositioned Arthur's fingers. He felt Arthur stiffen under his shadow. "There. Now hold it away from you. Good." Alfred held the lighter to the sparkler.

Arthur's eyes glowed with the sparks emitting from his hand, his ears raised as high as they could and his tail swayed much like a dog. He followed Matthew into the road and waved the wand around, dancing and spinning in the smoke.

"Al, we need a bucket." Matthew said when he held out a new sparkler for Alfred to light.

"Okay. I'll get that real quick." Alfred said. He turned and ran to the fence of their backyard. He opened the gate and walked around the porch. When he reached the porch, Alfred almost puked. His mother was wrapped around William and it looked like they were very happy with each other. Alfred grabbed the bucket and ran to the front again.

"Did you fill it with water?" Matthew called from beside Arthur, who was pouting at his burnt-out sparkler.

"I'll just do that up here." He held the bucket out to the omegas. Matthew dumped his spent wands into the bucket, but Arthur looked so sad.

Alfred furrowed his eyes. "Something wrong?"

"It's gone." Arthur said, looking at the charred sparkler.

"There's more." Alfred said, jiggling the bucket.

"Really?" Arthur raised his eyes to meet Alfred's.

"Yeah. Go get a blanket and I'll show you the big ones." Alfred grinned and grabbed Arthur's sparkler. "Hurry before it gets cold."

Arthur nodded and ran to his house.

When he was gone, Matthew spoke. "He doesn't know what fireworks are?"

"Ask him when he comes out." Alfred said, setting up a line of rockets on the gutter.

Arthur ran back out his house, his arms full of a quilt. "Where do I put it?" He asked, his cheeks flushed and out of breath.

"In the grass, away from the basketball hoop." Alfred instructed.

"Okay." Arthur threw out the blanket and Matthew helped him spread it out.

Once they were laying down, Alfred lit the first rocket and jogged to crouch beside the blanket. Next to Arthur.

The omega winced as the rocked screamed into the air. Then he jumped as it exploded into color. After that, he grinned. "It's beautiful." He said over the sizzling lights.

"How come you have never seen them before?" Matthew asked as Alfred lit another one.

"I... I wasn't allowed. Father didn't want me outside if he could help it. This is my first time... lying on the grass." He spread his hands over his head, his fingers sinking into the grass and soil.

"Why?" Alfred asked, joining them as another rocket launched.

"He... he needed me pure." Arthur swallowed hard. "He needed me to be pale, he said. Fragile. Delicate." He shuddered.

"Does he still?" Matthew asked.

Arthur frowned. "Yes." Then he moved closer to Matthew. Alfred watched his brother link arms with the omega with the blond hair, one orange ear, one white and the fluffy orange tail.

Alfred didn't _want_ the omega. But he felt he _needed_ to be the omega's... or rather, Arthur's friend.

**Authors note: Omg! So so so sorry for the late update! I had phone problems, I type this all on my phone, and I had to start this again like three times and just gah! Anywho, thanks always Hannah-fish! And all the popularity this has gotten! So grateful! Thanks you guys!**

**RobinBird: Maybe it may happen? Well, it is a usuk...**

**ProNation: Don't hate me for this late update... '.**

**This chick: hahaha! Thanks! I plan on it!**

**killerkitty15: *hisssss* fruk...haha just kiddin. I don't really bash on parings. Prucan is coming up...soon?**

**Guest: yes yes, prucan.**

**Zoewinter1: yeah...I do too.**

**Alba: maybe Alfred will need saving...*ominous music***

**Darkmoon0327: I'm glad you followed me here! Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this one as much as my other one! And thank you!**


	4. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Chapter 4: Wake Me Up When September Ends**

Since their dinner party, Amelia and William had been on a date. On a Sunday. It was strange for their mother to go out on a Sunday. After that Saturday night, Alfred invited Arthur to walk with them to school. William was not happy about it, but allowed it. Arthur jumped each time a car drove by. Matthew walked between Alfred and Arthur. Alfred didn't care. He had finally learned that one omega's name, the one with the pigtails, Angelique. And he was going to ask her out. Since football season was starting up again, he would have is own personal cheerleader. And possibly a mate. Alfred heard Matthew and Arthur talk, but he wasn't listening. He didn't really care about omega talk. When they got to school, the two omegas followed him to his locker. As he was opening the metal door, a very loud rush of silver hair crashed into him.

"Al! First practice today!" A shout sounded in his ear. "It's sure to be awesome!"

"Get off! Gil!" Alfred yelled, shoving Gilbert off his shoulders. Once they were both standing, Gilbert grinned.

"What do you think coach will have us do today?"

Alfred shrugged. "Who knows." He glanced over his shoulder at Matthew and Arthur. Both were standing in silence, staring at the alphas. "Oh, Gil, you remember Matthew?" Gilbert wrapped an arm around Alfred's shoulder and leaned against his side. After a moment, he spoke.

"That's Matthew?"

"Uh, yes." Alfred said.

"Oh."

"And that's Arthur. He's new here." Gilbert grinned and held a couple fingers up in hello.

"I'm Awesome. You may only refer to me as such." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I see."

The bell rang, and Arthur hefted his bag higher on his shoulder and waved his fingers. "Later, Annoying." Gilbert glared, his silver ears flattening in anger, as he watched Arthur walk away.

"He's a dick."

Alfred laughed. "Not a very good omega, is he?"

"No. He's going to be a mateless." A mateless is someone who goes without a mate throughout life. Since omegas depended on alphas to care for them, few mateless were omegas. Those who were mateless worked as grocery store clerks and errand people. Betas were the most common mateless. A beta can go longer without having a mate because they stayed fertile longer, unlike omegas who had a certain amount of eggs to produce children that lasted from sixteen to their forties. Beta's eggs stayed healthy throughout their lives. It was rare to spot a mateless alpha considering omegas and betas were always around alphas growing up. The only mateless alphas have chosen to be mateless, or their nature didn't fit them very well.

"Bet ya five bucks we'll graduate and he won't have one." Gilbert said, grinning, his sleek tail wagging.

"That's rude!" Matthew snapped, narrowing his pretty eyes. "He grew up with alphas. The only omega was his mother and he said she was always sick so..." Matthew sighed. "See you after class, Al." He said, walking down the hall. After he was out of earshot, Alfred punched Gilbert's shoulder.

"You're on."

Gilbert laughed loudly as they walked to their class. "I'm gonna get five bucks next year!" He shouted, punching the air.

~•~•~•~•~

When the last bell rang, Alfred told Gilbert he would see him on the field and jogged to Matthew's class, hoping Angelique hadn't left yet. He got there as she was walking out and grinned. "Angelique!" He called. The omega stopped, her ears raising in confusion.

"What is it, Alfred?" She asked, half turned away from Alfred. Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred could see Matthew and Arthur standing a ways from them. He felt heat flush his neck. He lowered his ears in embarrassment.

"Well, uhm..." Why must his brother watch him? "I just wanted to ask you on...you know...a uhm." He was an alpha for god sake! Suck it up! "a date?"

Angelique blinked, blushed, then grinned. "Of course!" She stepped closer to Alfred, her ears erect and tail swaying. Grinning back at the omega, Alfred rubbed his neck.

"Great! Uh.."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I have practice but-"

"I'll watch. After we can go get ice cream or something!"

"Uh.." Alfred looked at his brother. If he went on a date after practice, Matthew and Arthur would have to walk home alone. Matthew smiled and waved his hand at Alfred, then he gave a thumbs up. Alfred turned back to Angelique. "Sure. Sounds great." He smiled. Angelique's sweet tanned face was glowing red. Alfred thought it was rather cute. He linked his fingers with hers and walked to Matthew. "Coming to practice too?" He asked. Matthew turned to Arthur, who was staring at his black sneakers, his orange and white ears flat on his blond head.

"Arthur? Want to watch the football guys?" He grinned and nudged Arthur with his shoulder. Arthur raised his head.

"Do any of them have black hair?"

"I dunno. Alfred?" Matthew turned to his twin.

"No black, Antonio has dark brown." Slowly, Arthur tilted his head to Alfred. "I see. As long as he's not blond." He said, turning and walking to the... parking lot.

"Wrong way." Alfred called, hiding a snicker and leading Angelique to the field doors. Arthur huffed, his cheeks red and tail wrapped around his wrist, and walked swiftly back to Matthew's side. "You can sit on the bleachers, I'm going to change." Alfred said, smiling at his short little omega.

"Okay!" She chirped, then walked out the doors. Matthew laughed behind his hand.

"Nice pick, Al." He said, following Angelique. Alfred watched Arthur pass him in silence. In the changing rooms, Gilbert came up to Alfred.

"Hey... about your brother.."

Alfred laughed. "Don't worry, bro. He gave up on you." He shrugged his shoulder pads on.

"He did?" The way Gilbert sounded made Alfred turn and look at his friend. Gilbert had sounded almost... disappointed.

"Why?"

"It's just... last year he was..." Gilbert sighed, his silver ears down.

"Say it, man." Alfred faced Gilbert. "He was a total dork with a creeper crush on you."

Gilbert hesitated. "Yeah."

"And now that he's calm and not so dorky looking and he doesn't like you anymore, you like him."

"When did you grow a brain?" Gilbert grinned.

"I know my twin, and you are easy to read." Alfred looked at his albino friend.

"Oookay." Gilbert leaned on the lockers. "Anyway, think there's still a chance?" Alfred grinned and punched Gilbert's shoulder.

"That's your problem. Now let's go before coach gets mad."

"Fat good for nothing American." Gilbert grumbled as he walked past Alfred. Laughing, Alfred followed.

"Damn wurst eating Nazi!" He called, stepping into the autumn sunlight. The rest of the team was already gathered at the field so Gilbert and Alfred jogged over. Alfred glanced to the stadium, he saw Matthew between Angelique and Arthur. While Angelique was talking and grinning, Arthur was reading. Matthew glanced between the two, a strained look in his eyes only Alfred could see, even from so far away. For a moment, Alfred felt worried for his brother, and this freaked Alfred out.

Arthur. Would him being with Angelique push the two omegas apart? And what would happen to Arthur if Matthew happened to get closer to his possible sister in-law? Shrugging it off, Alfred forgot all his worriment during practice. When the sun kissed the horizon, Coach let the team go in to shower and change. Alfred showered quickly and even asked to borrow some cologne from Gilbert. He rushed outside to the field and found all three omegas gathered near the door.

"Ready to go, Angie?" Alfred asked, smiling.

"Sure!" She giggled, wrapping her arm around Alfred's. "See you later, Mattie. Be safe." Alfred called over his shoulder, leading Angelique away.

"Bye, Al." Matthew waved.

"Git." Arthur rolled his eyes.

~•~•~•~•~

_**9 September, 2013 **_

_Alfred and Matthew have been my friends for two days. It's weird having human contact like this. I wonder why Father banned friends. I kind of like them. I'm afraid I have some bad news. I think ... It maybe possible... I kind of like Alfred. Oh my god. I can't believe I wrote that. I should tear out this page right now. Destroy it. I should. But Mum told me that I must keep every page and every secret. So the court knows what happened to me when I die. It's almost embarrassing knowing that a judge or jury might be reading my journal when I'm dead and Father is in handcuffs. It's a weird, pleasant thought. _

_Today Alfred asked an omega out. A girl one. Matthew had asked me during Alfred's practice if I had an alpha in mind. I told him no. I think that was a lie. I don't know why, but I felt upset that Alfred did that. I don't know. Maybe it's normal. I have no idea what is normal around friends so I'll just keep my mouth shut. I won't be at school tomorrow. I'll probably miss Wednesday too. Depending on Blanc. He gets worse every time I come over. I hope I die soon if this keeps up. _

~•~•~•~•~

Alfred picked Angelique and Matthew up after school. Arthur wasn't with them. Alfred didn't ask, but he felt funny. Alfred's and Matthew's mother went on a date.

~•~•~•~•~

_**10 September, 2013** _

_Everything hurts. Everything either has a scab, bruise or is still bleeding. Father dropped he off last night. He said he had plans. I know he went on another date. I should check if it has stopped bleeding. But I'm scared. I'm scared to move my legs. I'm scared to see blood pouring out of me. _

~•~•~•~•~

Arthur missed two days in a row. Matthew had his arms full of work for the blond. Alfred offered to take it to Arthur.

~•~•~•~•~

Alfred knocked on the door, hefting the bag of work Matthew had given him. William opened the door and smiled.

"Al, m'boy! Come on in, I'm glad you came. I need to talk to you." Putting on a smile, Alfred followed William into his house.

"Really sir? What about?" He still didn't like the new alpha on his territory.

"Well, I know it's only been two dates." William started.

"In a row." Alfred grinned, his ears flickering in nervousness. He could only guess what was going to happen next. He didn't want it to happen, but he had never seen his mother look so happy.

"Yes, yes. Exciting. Well, I think I love your mother."

Called it. He should start getting rewards.

"I can tell she cares for you as well, sir."

"Really?" William grinned, something flashing in his green eyes.

"Incredible."

"But, if you're suggesting marriage, I would wait."

"Whatever for?"

"It's just that- " Alfred took a a breath. "My father had been my mothers mate since she was sixteen. It was hard on her to lose him. She is extremely happy right now, just don't push it."

"I see." William ran a hand through his curly locks. "But you approve?"

"She's been the happiest now since he left." That wasn't a yes or a no.

"Wonderful." He smiled. "That is all I want. Now, why did you come over?" Alfred held up the bag. "Mattie got all of Arthur's stuff. He wanted to hang out with his friend so I brought it over." He couldn't tell the man he wanted to see Arthur. Wait. Is that what Alfred wanted? To see Arthur? Searching into his mind and heart, Alfred found that the answer was yes.

"Right. Upstairs, first door on the left."

"Thanks." Alfred said, jogging up the stairs and knocking on the indicated door.

"Go away, you disgusting pig! I have had enough of your shit!" Arthur shouted.

"Uh, Arthur?" Alfred asked. "What did I do?" Slowly, Arthur's door crept open, and wide green eyes greeted Alfred.

"Why are you here?" He asked softly.

"I brought you some homework." Alfred scanned over Arthur. He didn't look sick, just pale and bruised like normal. His usual black attire was replaced with a baggy tee and gray sweatpants. "Why have you missed the last two days?"

"I've been... Occupied." Arthur mumbled.

"Oh. Well... see you tomorrow?" Alfred asked, feeling awkward. Arthur raised his gaze to Alfred's eyes.

"I'll try to be ready in the morning." Only then did Alfred realize that the omega was leaning heavily on the door.

"Alright." Alfred said. "Do you need help getting in bed?"

Blush attacked Arthur's cheeks. "No I.." Arthur hesitated. "Yes, please." Alfred stepped closer and slung Arthur's arm over his shoulder. Slipping his other arm around the blond's waist, Alfred helped Arthur to his bed. Alfred had never entered an omega's room before. His first thought was... It smells amazing. Arthur's nest was a small circle of quilts in the corner of his bed. Alfred lowered Arthur on to the bed.

"That it?" Alfred asked, setting the bag of Arthur's homework on his desk, on top of a black college rule notebook.

"No. I'm fine now. Thanks." Arthur moved into his bed curled into his nest. "See you in the morning."

"Alright." Alfred walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

~•~•~•~•~•~

_**10 September, 2013 **_

_Alfred visited me. It hurt so much standing and opening the door. I just want to sleep. Ten days into September and I just want to sleep the month away. _

~•~•~•~•~

**Author's note: Is this late? It may be. I don't know. Anyway! I have term finals this week and next so... updates may be sparse. But I also have springbreak! That's good and bad since I want my car. Okay! Thanks always Hannah-fish! You are amazing. Reviews: DraconoBlade: thank you! I have it all set out so expect heartbreak! ProNation: agreed. It's like impossible to be constant. zoewinter1: at the moment he is. DarkMoon0327: no idea what cat people you speak of...but thanks! It's fun writing their cute sides~ oost indie: Arthur's job will remain secrete for now. I'll write a little thing on the bottom about Alfred's school. I'll try. Finals '^^ alguien22792: maybe he don't give a fuck anymore... Maybe. Thank you! So Alfred, Matthew and Arthur are juniors. He has alpha classes while Matthew and Arthur have omega classes. Arthur is older but a junior because of the car accident (chapter 3). His injuries were so serve he couldn't go to school or work (he makes a comment about this in chapter 1). He was held back because he failed. Any other questions feel free to ask! **


	5. Fights and a White Car

**Chapter 5: Fights and a White Car**

The rest of September went by in a blur of dates for Alfred. He went out quite frequently with Angelique, and he was pretty sure she was starting to think they were going to be mates. The week she was gone, Alfred didn't feel sad she wasn't by his side. It freaked him out. As did his mother dressing up and Arthur coming over almost every Saturday night. Alfred didn't want to think about why Arthur couldn't stay home by himself.

October brought more practices for Alfred. Arthur and Matthew were always there. He noticed Angelique had moved to the other end of the stadiums to watch. He didn't know how to feel about that. He wanted Matthew and Angelique to be friends. Maybe it was Arthur. But Alfred didn't have the heart to tell him to stop coming, and he didn't want to. That fact made Alfred's stomach churn.

Later in the week Alfred noticed Angelique's distance between the two blond omegas, Arthur came over Friday instead of Saturday.

Alfred looked up from his homework Matthew was attempting to help him with. "Why are you here today?"

Arthur scowled. "I'll just leave then, twit."

"No, stay. Alfred's just frustrated." Matthew pressed his hand to his mouth and not-so softly whispered, "He can't do math."

Scoffing, Arthur made his way to the table and sat on the other side of Alfred. "Not surprised. A dumb blond jock. You are the perfect stereotype."

Alfred glared at the cocky omega. "At least I can find a mate. No one wants you."

"Alfred!" Matthew hissed.

Arthur appeared unfazed by the comment, but his expressive green eyes said he was hurt. "I don't need an alpha to control my life."

"Right, Daddy does that for you." Alfred snapped. "You are nothing but a useless omega."

The blond was silent, that's when Alfred smelt it. Depression and the ever present fear. Stronger and more potent than before. The scent had a sweet underlay. Arthur slowly raised his eyes. "I know."

Alfred was silent.

"Why are you over here today, Arthur? Don't they have a date tomorrow?" Mathew asked, he didn't need to verify that by 'they' he meant their parents.

"The devil told me something I didn't need to hear." Arthur mumbled, folding his arms.

"Your father?" Matthew blinked.

"Yeah."

"What did he tell you?"

Arthur's tail wrapped around his wrist and he averted his gaze. "Maybe your mother should tell you."

"Arthur. What happened?" Matthew asked, firmly.

Alfred felt like a fly on the wall. He didn't feel bad about what he said to Arthur, but he was curious to know if what William said to Arthur was what Alfred was thinking.

"I..." Arthur's tail tightened around his wrist and he stood. "I don't know how." He mumbled and began pacing.

Matthew sighed. "Arthur, please."

The blond omega swallowed. "Father is planning on proposing tomorrow."

Alfred stood quickly, his homework scattering. "He said he wouldn't do it this soon!"

"You knew?!" The omegas said in unison.

"Yes! I told him to wait a bit! The moron!" Alfred rubbed his temples.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Matthew stood, placing his hands on the table.

"I thought it wouldn't matter for another six months or something! I didn't know he would do it _tomorrow_!" Alfred defended himself.

"How come he told you but not me?!" Arthur advanced to Alfred. "What else has he told you?" He stood chest to chest with the alpha, tilting his head back to glare into Alfred's face. "What do you know?!"

Alfred narrowed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around Arthur's arm tightly. "Back off, _omega_." He pushed Arthur backward, the alpha inside him roaring at the stupid blond omega. "What I know is none of your concern! Why don't you worry about how much everyone hates you?!" Alfred ended up shouting. He ignored the terrified look Arthur had and the choking scent of fear. "I hope someone mates with you so I don't have to see you anymore!" Alfred shoved Arthur back, making him trip and fall on the tile floor.

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted, kneeling down next to Arthur. "What is wrong with you?!"

Silent, Alfred watched his brother help Arthur to his feet. The Brit looked like he was about to cry, but his lips were in a hard line.

"I'll walk you home, Arthur." Matthew whispered, trying to calm the omega.

Arthur shook his head. "I can't."

"Why?" Matthew asked, tilting his head.

"I... uh." Arthur looked down and stepped away from Alfred. "I may be in pre-heat." He mumbled.

Alfred glared at the omega. "You come over here to pout and then tell us you're in _heat_?! Do you not know I am an alpha!" Alfred growled and shoved a hand through his hair. "Stupid omega!"

"It's just my pre-heat! Shut up!" Arthur shouted.

"Well, why can't you go back?" Matthew asked, placing himself between Arthur and Alfred.

After a moment of awkward silence, Arthur spoke. "My father's friend is over there."

"Okay. We'll have Alfred walk us over, how does that sound?"

Alfred scoffed. "Why would I help him?"

"For Mom." Matthew said, looking at his brother. "I want her to be happy. I know you do too. So, will you learn how to be at least neutral around Arthur?"

The alpha looked at the two omegas. Arthur had his head lowered and his hands clasped in front of him. He was breathing shallowly. Matthew's eyes pleaded with Alfred, his bottom lip sticking out slightly. Alfred sighed. "Fine. I'll walk you guys over."

Matthew grinned. "I knew you would."

"Shut up." Alfred said, walking to the door.

The omegas followed in silence. They walked across the street, Alfred leading, Matthew in the middle and Arthur sulking behind them. At Arthur's house, Alfred eyed the sleek white mustang parked in the driveway as Arthur went to open the door.

"Father, I'm home." He called, stepping inside with Matthew behind him and Alfred slowly following.

"Arthur!" William's voice went from aggressive to pleasant in the expanse of two syllables. "Where have you been?"

"Matthew and I wanted to go over some homework together." Arthur lied smoothly.

Matthew remained silent and Alfred glanced at the blond omega. Why was he lying exactly?

"I see. Then let me introduce you." William stood and Alfred noticed a blond man with pointed ears and a shaggy blond tail dressed in a white suit standing behind him. "This is Francis." William said, waving a hand to his friend.

Alfred felt Arthur shaking even though they were barely touching. Rolling his eyes at the dumb omega, Alfred turned to Francis. "I'm Alfred and this is my twin, Matthew." Alfred said, ruffling his brother's hair.

Francis smiled and gave a bow. "I have never seen an alpha and omega as twins. _Identical_ twins no less." Alfred fought off a cringe at the French accent the man sported.

Smiling politely, Alfred nodded. "Yeah. Luckily Matthew showed his nature later instead of when we were babies. We would have been blasted on the news." Alfred's mother had told him that she thought Matthew was a beta. An alpha beta set of twins was rather common. An alpha omega set was rare because the alpha tended to hurt the omega in the womb or it would take over so the omega couldn't develop.

"I see." Francis said, his eyes dancing over Arthur. "Are these your friends?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. They live nearby and I go to school with them." Was his voice wavering? Alfred looked down. Arthur's jaw was locked, his face hard, but his scent said something else. Arthur wanted to hurt the man in front of them. He was _terrified_ right now. Alfred raised his gaze back to Francis.

"How wonderful. I knew you would make friends. You are just so..." Francis paused, his blue eyes gleaming. "Likable." He said.

Alfred could almost see the tension floating around the room.

Matthew cleared his throat. "So, do you speak French?" He asked, Alfred noticed he had on his omega smile. The smile no alpha or beta could resist.

Francis's eyes found Matthew's and he grinned. "How do you know?"

"I just guessed. But you do have an accent." Matthew lowered his eyes. "I took French for a few years."

_"Merveilleux! Je juste saviat vous bon goût!"_ Francis exclaimed, making Alfred stare, dumbfounded.

Matthew blushed. _"Je deviner vous que dire pourriat."_

Arthur looked at Matthew in awe while Alfred rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, but is that your white car outside, sir?" Alfred asked, ready to get the conversation back to English.

_"Oui, que est moi blanc voiture."_ Alfred stared at the man.

Giggling quietly, Matthew translated. "Yes, that is his white car."

"Oh. Well it's pretty awesome dude, uh, sir."

Francis laughed. "No need for formalities. Arthur does not call me sir. Right?"

"No. I call you a disgusting frog." Arthur answered. Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred could see William glare at his son. But Francis laughed again.

"Silly boy, go outside with your friends. Your father and I have some business to discuss."

With a look of horror, Arthur stormed out the house.

"Oh uh, it was a pleasure to meet you, F-Francis." Matthew smiled, his cheeks cherry pink.

Francis blew a kiss at the omega and winked. "Hope to see you again, _cheri_."

"See you later Mr. Kirkland, Francis." Alfred towed his brother outside.

The door shut behind them and Matthew let out a long sigh, his ears . "I think I found my alpha." He said to Alfred, who grimaced.

"_Him_?! Really, Mattie? He was kinda creepy."

"Not to mention a pervert." Arthur said, loudly, from his seat on the curb.

"Alfred you just don't like him because his car is cooler than yours!" Matthew snapped at Alfred. "And Arthur doesn't like anybody!"

Alfred glared at his brother. "He just doesn't seem right, Matthew! Something's off!"

Arthur jumped from the curb and came nose to nose with Matthew. "Don't you dare make accusations about who I like! Just because your life is so perfect and you have everything you need doesn't mean _I_ do!" Arthur's tail was standing erect and his ears bristled. Alfred could even see his blond hair beginning to stand on end. "You have no idea what my life is! If you knew then you would run back to your damn brother and mother!" Arthur narrowed his green eyes. "What I've lived through makes me a better omega so you had better back off!"

Matthew's eyes didn't waver. He even raised his voice, something Alfred has rarely seen. "What?! Your mother dies and you miss school for a year?! Good for you!" His pointed ears flattened dangerously. "My father cheated on my mother for _years_! And now he wants me to take over his damn business and marry some alpha! Francis at least looks like he'll care!"

Arthur's breath became short. Alfred could see him debating something. His green eyes always gave him away. Finally Arthur spoke, low and quiet and dangerous. "I don't care what you or your brother do. Just know, if Francis takes you there, I'm not helping."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Takes me where?"

Arthur walked up to his house. "You'll know." He disappeared inside and slammed the door.

Alfred looked at his brother. "Just be careful." He said, and went across the street. Glancing back, he saw Matthew standing in front of Francis, his tail wagging and his smile bright. Francis led Matthew to his car and leaned against the white door. Alfred sighed. White cars were ugly anyway.

~•~•~•~•~

**Author's note: I'm sorry this is terribly lame! Next chapter will be better! I promise! I had issues at home and just gah. Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't discourage anyone from continuing cos things are gonna pick up pretty soon! Thanks Hannah-fish for all you do!**

**Oh, and Francis and Matthew more or less said:**

**"Marvelous! I knew you had great taste!"**

**"I don't know about that..."**

**And**

**"Yes, that is my white car."**

**Please excuse my Google translate French.**

**alguien22792: maybe next chapter?**

**ProNation: cos...Alfred's american? I hope you passed!**

**zoewinter1: NO! Okay...maybe soon. Or not.**

**DarkMoon0327: ah I see. I love adorable sides~ why can't Arthur be real and we can all just hug attack him? :,(**

**Guest: yes, yes, awwww.**

**darkeningflame: Arthur's job is going to be revealed soon, oh, and Blanc is a French word. *hint hint* She's...alright? Haha love Prussia! Thanks so much!**

***Hannah-fish/DaifukuBun says: Dear. Dear. This chapter. Was intense. Mkay? It was like... you're really good at writing dramatic scenes. Holy shnikies.**


	6. Broken

**Chapter 6: Broken**

For the next few days Alfred did not see Arthur. For some reason, the blue-eyed blond had to remind himself that he didn't care. That he didn't think of Arthur's dorky ears as he ran his fingers over Angelique's. He had to restrain the surprise from his face when they pulled apart and Alfred found brown eyes staring at him instead of intense green. Alfred didn't know how to feel about this.

Alfred didn't even have time to think about it because he had his first football game that Friday and Angelique kept trying to get him alone. Apparently, she needed to tell Alfred something. Not only that, but Alfred always had practice, or he was being dragged around by Gilbert, or going to Kiku's, just because. Alfred wasn't complaining.

However, Thursday after school, the day before Alfred's first game, Angelique caught up to him. She wrapped her arm around his and tugged at his jacket. "Alfred? Have you been avoiding me?"

Shit.

Alfred grinned. "Why would I do that?" He pulled his arm from her grasp and looped it loosely around her waist. He began walking her to her car.

"I just thought it was your mom getting married and stuff." Angelique mumbled, pursing her lips.

"Well..." She wasn't entirely off. Matthew had been avoiding her as well.

"I just want you to know, I'll always be here for you, Al." She pressed her chest against Alfred's side .

He looked down at her. He had boobs, touching his body. He could feel them. But... he didn't like it. It just felt off.

"I'll be here, Al." She repeated. "Ready and willing."

Alfred felt heat rise up to his neck. "Uh. O-okay?"

Angelique giggled and slipped her hand in Alfred's back pocket. "So, what are you doing next week?" She asked, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"Uh... I have practice and a test and-"

"I mean, what are _we_ doing?" Angelique interrupted.

"Oh?" Alfred tilted his head, then it clicked. "Oh!" His ears stood a bit straighter and his tail fluffed.

"Yeah." Alfred didn't like the look she gave him. "So?"

"Well, I have practice and I can't miss-"

"Your coach will understand. After all, alphas and omegas never finish high school." She stepped in front of him and smoothed down his jacket shoulders. "They're all home working and raising babies!" She looked up at him, a happy gleam in her eye, her tail swishing slightly and ears perked up.

"Drop out? Like, stop playing sports?" Alfred asked, feeling his own ears sag.

"You can play sports when the babies are older. I would love to have handsome little boys like their daddy." She kissed Alfred's cheek. "But yes, for now you won't get much sport playing done. I'll be home and you'll be working." She smiled.

"Oh." was all Alfred could say.

She kissed him on the mouth, tender and sweet. Alfred thought she tasted too much like candy.

"Just come over Monday. Mom and Dad will understand." She dug her keys from her purse and kissed Alfred on the cheek one more time. "See you tomorrow, Al!" She climbed in her car and drove off.

While Alfred watched her go, he felt his mind spinning.

~•~•~•~•~

After school the next day, Alfred went to the gym to change. Angelique followed closely, and Matthew was behind them, texting furiously.

"Okay, I have to go, you two sit somewhere I can see you, alright?" Alfred said, stepping away from the brunette omega.

"I actually think Mom is already here with our seats." Matthew said, looking up from his phone.

"She came?" Alfred asked. The brothers had all but ignored her all week, yet she still came out to watch him play.

"Yeah. And I think she brought William." Matthew replied, turning to his phone and smiling shyly at it.

"Oh. Okay. See you after." Alfred waved and walked off before Angelique could kiss him.

In the changing rooms, Gilbert patted Alfred on the back. "Hey, man."

"Hey." Alfred answered, slipping on his shoulder pads.

"Hey, who's Matthew texting all the time?" Gilbert asked.

"Francis, I think. Why?"

"Who's Francis?"

"Some creepy ass alpha." Alfred grumbled.

"So, Matthew doesn't like me anymore." Gilbert said, his red eyes losing a glint.

Alfred looked at him. "You ignored him all last year. I guess he got tired of waiting." Alfred shrugged.

"Help me get him to like me again!"

"What?" Alfred stared at Gilbert.

"Please, man? What does he like? Flowers? Candy?"

Alfred sighed. "Alright. He doesn't like flowers. Not really into anything sweet unless it's syrup. He does like birds though."

"Birds?"

"Yeah. The little fluffy ones."

Coach walked out of his office then. "Alright, boys. Game time!"

Alfred cheered and shouted with the rest of the team as they charged out on to the field.

He didn't notice the pair of vivid green eyes locked on the number 50 on his back.

~•~•~•~•~

"Matthew, what are they doing now?" Arthur asked. Again.

Matthew looked up from the text from Francis to examine to field. "It's a kick or something."

Alfred was backing away from a team mate who crouched next to the ball.

"Who is number 69?" Arthur asked.

Once again, Matthew raised his eyes from his phone and found the number. Squinting, he saw silver-white hair glinting on the teen's neck. "That's Gilbert."

"He chose 69? Really?" Arthur scrunched up his nose.

"He's always been that way." Matthew shrugged and smiled at Francis's newest heartfelt text.

"Oh."

Matthew glanced at Arthur. He was on the edge of his seat, his knee jumping and his eyes glued to Alfred's back.

"Who are you watching?" Matthew asked, smirking.

Arthur looked around quickly. Amelia and William were a few seats away, giving the two omegas time to bond or something. Angelique had opted for sitting with her friends.

"Alfred. I have no idea how this game works, so I want to see what he does." Arthur replied.

"Ah. I see." Matthew rolled his eyes and texted Francis quickly.

"Matthew. They're running at Alfred pretty fast." Arthur stood, his hand finding Matthew's arm. "Oh my god. Matthew! They're going to run him over!"

Matthew looked to the field quickly. Arthur was right. Alfred, holding the ball was being charged head-on by what appeared to be a giant.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted as the alpha disappeared under the other team.

Matthew stood the get a better look. The other team cleared the field and Alfred still laid on the turf. His hands were on his knee.

"Arthur, he'll be fine." Matthew turned to the blond Brit, but he was gone.

"Arthur?" Matthew looked around. "Shit." He moved his gaze to the field to find a blond omega with orange and white ears running to Alfred.

Matthew had to laugh. Arthur was the first one on the field to help Alfred.

~•~•~•~•~

Alfred looked blearily at the faces above him. He had lost his glasses and his knee throbbed painfully. He spotted his coach hovering above him and Gilbert patting his shoulder. Alfred's head hurt. He wanted to sleep .

Suddenly, Gilbert disappeared. Alfred squinted at the new face. Two vibrant green orbs had replaced Gilbert's spot. Alfred must be sleeping. Why else would Arthur's green eyes be so close?

Slowly, Alfred moved his numb lips. "Arthur?" He asked.

The green eyes bobbed. "They're going to take you to the hospital."

Alfred's hand was then engulfed in warmth and he felt himself being lifted. Was Arthur holding his hand?

"Whe' ya gon' go?" Alfred mumbled.

Arthur let out a noise Alfred could classify as laugh, sigh, or irritated huff. "Nowhere. I've got you."

Alfred nodded. Well, he thought he did. His vision was going black. He heard Arthur talking.

"I think he's passing out!" he sounded frantic.

A light was shone in Alfred's eyes.

"He took that hit pretty hard, must have gotten knocked out." A voice replied.

"He'll be okay?"

Alfred closed his eyes.

"Just fine. As soon as he gets a cast on that leg."

Alfred heard Arthur let out a relieved sigh.

"Good thing he has an omega like you."

Wait, what?

Alfred tried to open his eyes, but the darkness swallowed him.

~•~•~•~•~

When Alfred awoke, his body ached terribly. A faint beeping made him glance around the room. It was still blurry, and he threw an arm out, searching for his glasses. Finding them, Alfred shoved them on and looked around his room. He had an IV hooked to his arm and his leg was elevated by a sling and wrapped in a blue cast.

Pushing himself up, Alfred rubbed his head. The door opened and Alfred was shocked at who walked through the door.

Arthur jumped when he saw Alfred staring at him. "Y-you're awake." His tail came up to wrap around his wrist and he bit his lip. His hands cradled a cup.

"Yeah." Alfred mumbled. Why was _Arthur_ there, of all people? Where was Matthew? Or his Mom?

"They said you would be in some pain. So I brought you some pills and ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Alfred felt his ears perk up.

"Yes. I hope you like chocolate." Arthur moved to Alfred's side and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"I love chocolate." Alfred took the cup and started spooning the melty deliciousness into his mouth. "Thanks." He said between bites.

Arthur stared at him in disgust. "You're welcome."

Alfred glanced at Arthur as he finished his ice cream and took the pain pills. Then it was silent.

Arthur stared at his hands. Alfred stared at his toes that poked through his cast.

"What happened?" Alfred finally asked.

"You got tackled pretty hard." Arthur looked up and smirked. "Got knocked out. Busted your kneecap."

Alfred laughed humorlessly. "My first game and I don't even get to finish it."

"Matthew texted me. He said Gilbert made the winning touchdown. Said he 'dedicated it to you.'"

"Idiot." Alfred rolled his eyes, but he felt his heart clenching. It had always been his dream to play football, and he didn't even get to finish his first game. And with his ruined kneecap, he would be out for the season. Maybe for the rest of high school.

"How do you feel?"

Alfred lowered his head, his ash blond hair falling over his eyes. He didn't want to show weakness in front of an omega, but damn, did his heart hurt.

He jumped when Arthur touched his hand. "I'm sorry this happened." Arthur whispered.

Alfred stared at Arthur. The omega was looking at him. Nothing but pity written across his face. Alfred wanted to hit him.

Pulling his hand away, Alfred fiddled with his glasses.

Arthur dropped his head.

"Where is everyone else?" Alfred asked.

"Matthew stayed for the game. Your mother and Father are downstairs eating dinner. They said they'll bring you up something."

"After you bring me ice cream?"

Arthur shrugged and brought his eyes up to Alfred's face.

Alfred could smell the sympathy and that stupid fear the omega carried.

"D-do you need anything?" Arthur asked, twisting his fingers.

"No. Thanks though." Alfred turned to look at Arthur, the omega had his shoulders to his ears and his cat ears flat on his head. His tail between his legs.

Okay. So what if Alfred felt bad?

Alfred reached his hand out and touched Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur-"

"Alfred! Oh, my god! I'm so sorry for what happened to you!" Angelique burst in the room and ran to Alfred's bed, thoroughly knocking Arthur to the floor.

Alfred watched Arthur stand as Angelique fretted over him. The girl fixed his hair and his ugly hospital gown thing.

She wasn't particularly bothering Alfred, but when he noticed Arthur's arm bleeding, he grabbed Angelique's shoulders harshly.

"Wh-what is it, baby?" She asked, her eyes wide and terrified by the aggressive stench Alfred knew he was giving off.

"How come _Arthur_ was the first one on the field? Where were you? Why are you just getting here _now_?" Alfred growled.

Angelique's eyes filled with tears. "I-I was there. I was-"

"No, you weren't." Alfred pushed her back. "Where were you when I needed you?" He knew there was hurt in his eyes. And he knew that Angelique wasn't the one for him, but it still hurt like a bitch to know that she didn't really care.

"Alfred-"

"Just go." The alpha turned to look at the opposite wall, his back facing her. He didn't turn back until he heard the door close.

"How's your arm?" He asked.

"M-my...? Oh, I'm fine, just a scrape from the table." Arthur said, sitting back in the chair.

"Let me see it." Alfred demanded.

Arthur leaned forward and placed his arm on the bed. A few dried streams of blood darkened Arthur's fair skin, and a pretty decent scrape covered a small length of his forearm. Alfred sighed.

"Go get me the first aid kit."

"Alfred, really, I'm-"

"Arthur." Alfred interrupted and Arthur stared at him, stock still.

"Go, please." Alfred said, letting a shy smile come to surface. "I'm just going to put a band aid on it."

Arthur nodded. "Right. Wait here a tick." He moved to the door.

"I can't really go anywhere else, Artie." Alfred called, hoping to lighten the mood.

Arthur glared. "It's Arthur, you imbecile."

"Whatever. Hurry up."

Huffing, Arthur disappeared and went down the hall.

Arthur returned a moment later with Matthew in tow.

"Hey, Al. How do you feel?" Matthew asked, going to the window.

"Alright, I guess." Alfred motioned for Arthur to come to him.

"Gilbert smuggled the football out for you. He said he'll give it to you tomorrow."

Alfred snorted and peeled open the Band-aid Arthur handed him. "He really is an idiot." He smoothed the Band-aid over Arthur's scrape, ignoring the blush he felt in his cheeks and the one he knew Arthur sported. "He likes you now, you know."

Matthew looked up from his phone. "Arthur, will you give us a minute."

Arthur stood. "Of course." He left rather quickly, leaving the sweet scent if embarrassment behind.

"Gilbert likes me?" Matthew asked, locking his phone.

"Yeah. Asked what you liked, wants to impress you." Alfred said, leaning back against the crinkly hospital pillows.

"That hoser! I spend a year gaga for him and he notices me _now, _after I meet Francis?!" Matthew almost shouted.

"Well, it was before you met Francis." Alfred said, gazing at his brother.

"Just... ugh!" Matthew grabbed his hair.

After a few moments, he looked at Alfred. "Anyway, I have some bad news."

Alfred closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. "I can never play football again."

Matthew sat on Alfred's bed and squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry, Al." Matthew said softly. "I know how much you wanted to to play."

Alfred didn't trust his voice or his eyes. So he kept his mouth shut and eyes closed tightly. Matthew shifted and he felt his brother wrap his arms around Alfred's shoulders.

Still silent and blind, Alfred hugged Matthew tightly.

A few moments passed, then Alfred let out a quiet sob.

~•~•~•~•~

_15 October, 2013_

_I saw something I shouldn't have today._

~•~•~•~•~

•~ Two Hours Previous ~•

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Amelia asked for the fifth time, slipping on her jacket.

Alfred gave a thumbs up from the couch, not bothering to hit pause on the video game.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, Miss Jones. We'll be just fine."

Matthew came down the stairs and dropped his bag by the door. "Alfred, do you want anything from Canada?"

Then Alfred hit pause and faced his brother. "Maple syrup. And a moose. A real big one, with antlers."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Alright. Stay out of trouble. And off your leg!" He snapped.

Alfred turned on the couch. "But it's boooring!" He whined.

Amelia kissed her son's temple. "Do behave for Arthur." A honk came from outside and Amelia grinned. "That will be William. Come on, Matthew."

The omega grimaced and picked up his bag. "Alright. Bye, Al. Bye Arthur." He waved and closed the door behind him.

Alfred and Arthur were silent for a moment, then Arthur cleared his throat. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I thought your dad said you can't cook." Alfred replied, hitting play on his game.

Arthur folded his arms. "You shouldn't believe _anything_ that my father says."

Alfred spared a glance at Arthur before returning to killing the zombies. "Sure dude. Make whatever you want."

Smiling, Arthur disappeared into the kitchen.

While Arthur was cooking, Alfred thought about what Arthur had done the last two days. Arthur was the first one on the field. He was there when Alfred woke up. He had sat by Alfred on the car ride home. He arrived early this morning to help Matthew deposit Alfred on the couch. And now he was cooking. For Alfred.

The alpha chewed his lip as he slaughtered another zombie. Maybe Arthur liked him. Or maybe it was pity. Alfred was pretty sure Arthur heard him crying to Matthew yesterday.

Alfred sighed when his character died. An alpha wasn't supposed to cry. Let alone in front of an _omega_, but Alfred was so heartbroken. He had wanted to play sports ever since he was little. He played in junior high, did his time as a sophomore on the bench, and yesterday had been his glory moment. And it was destroyed. By a running back with a stupid mask and a stupid beard.

Suddenly, the living room was filled with smoke. Alfred snapped his head up. "Arthur?" he called, starting to cough on the smoke.

"I-I'm fine!" Arthur appeared with oven mitts on and a cup-of-noodle held out in front of him. The styrofoam was black and the noodles spilling out of the top were still smoldering.

"Put that on the front porch!" Alfred shouted, pushing himself to the edge of the couch and trying to stand, a difficult task thanks to the cast the tracked from his toes to the top of his knee.

"Okay!" Arthur held the cup with one hand, threw the door open and dumped the mess on the porch before closing the door.

Alfred wobbled to Arthur and ran his hands over the omegas arms. "Did you burn yourself? Are you okay?" Alfred asked, alpha instinct kicking in.

"I'm fine, but you should be lying down!" Arthur snapped, wrapping his arms around the teetering Alfred.

They blushed and looked away.

Alfred waited a few seconds before speaking. "Help me to the couch. I'll order pizza since you can't make cup-of-noodles."

Arthur scoffed. "That stupid fake Japanese food should have had instructions!" He let Alfred lean against him and they made their way around the couch.

"It does! How did you make them?" Alfred asked, lowering his body into the cushions before propping his leg up on a few extra pillows.

"I opened the lid, filled it with water, and put it in the microwave." Arthur stated, sitting beside Alfred.

"You but a styrofoam cup. In the microwave." Alfred gazed at the omega, amazed that he could be so dense.

Arthur lowered his head and stared at his lap. "I don't really cook."

"Then why did you offer if you didn't know how?" Alfred asked.

"So you don't think I'm useless!" Arthur snapped, his fingers tightening around each other.

Alfred was silent.

When he spoke again, he made sure his voice was calm. "Why don't I order that pizza?" He set his hand on Arthur's knee. "What do you like?"

Arthur shrugged. "Pineapple?"

Alfred grinned. "Really? That's my favorite."

The omega flashed a brief smile.

~•~•~•~•~

After the whole box of pizza was consumed, with Arthur eating almost five pieces, the two blond's settled on the couch and Alfred kind of taught Arthur how to play his video game. Arthur gave up when he died for the sixth time.

Alfred was having a pretty good time sitting beside Arthur and explaining that, yes, he must kill all the zombies, and no, he can't turn down the amount of blood shown.

That is, until Alfred felt the pizza churning in his belly. He checked the time, barely eight. He couldn't tell Arthur he was tired, he had woken up at noon. That didn't mean he couldn't take a bath! Alfred was pretty sure he was a genius.

"Hey, artie-"

"Arthur. Oh! Kill that zombie!" Arthur leaned forward from his seat.

Alfred killed said zombie. "Arthur, I think I should get in the the bath before it gets too late?"

Arthur turned his eyes to Alfred. "It's Saturday."

"I know, but it might take a while. 'Cause you have to help me upstairs and all that."

"Don't you have crutches?" Arthur asked.

Alfred hit pause. "Mom couldn't afford any."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm sure my father would be more than happy to get you some."

"Then we can do that tomorrow! Come on, Artie-"

"Arthur."

"I have alpha stink!" Alfred threw himself over Arthur's lap and continued his whine.

Arthur groaned at the American's weight that was thrown in him. "Fine! I'll take upstairs."

"Yahoo!" Alfred pushed himself off Arthur, noticing how close their faces came as he sat up.

Standing, Arthur wrapped an arm under Alfred's arm and helped the alpha stand.

The pair made their way awkwardly up the stairs. When they got to Alfred's room, Alfred told Arthur to start the tub while he got ready.

Arthur dumped Alfred on his bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Alfred thought a moment. He couldn't go naked. But, he had swim trunks! Smiling at his brilliant idea, Alfred stripped quickly and yanked on his American flag swim trunks right as Arthur left the bathroom.

"What are you wearing?" Arthur asked, going to Alfred and folding his arms.

"Well I couldn't go naked?" Alfred grinned, wrapping an arm around Arthur and hauling himself up.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I meant the hideous shorts." He helped Alfred to the tub.

"I think they're cool!" Alfred narrowed his eyes, although he was still grinning.

"I think they make you look like a fool." Arthur sat Alfred on the toilet and wrapped the cast up with a plastic bag.

"That was a rhyme, and that's a crime." Alfred retorted, crossing his arms.

"Do shut up." Arthur said, lowering Alfred into the tub and propping his cast on the corner of the porcelain.

"Whatever, Artie."

"Arthur." The omega snapped, his tail bristling. "How many times must I say it?!"

"Until you accept your new name." Alfred grinned and splashed the water on his chest.

"So this is a lifelong thing." Arthur grumbled, handing Alfred a cup.

"That depends on you." Alfred smiled and filled the cup with water. He dumped it on his head and accepted the shampoo Arthur handed him.

When Alfred was almost clean, he faced Arthur. "Hey, will you get out for a sec?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows but went to the door anyway. "I'll get you a towel, then."

"Thanks! Closet is at the end of the hall!"

Alfred waited until he heard Arthur searching in the wrong room for a towel. Alfred had lied so he had more time, the towels were indeed in the downstairs closet.

Moving quickly, Alfred wriggled around to get his toothbrush. He leaned over the side of the tub rather uncomfortably and flipped the toilet lid up. He paused as he heard Arthur enter his room.

"Where are the towels?" Arthur called.

"Oh! They must be down in the laundry room! Feel free to root around!" He listened to Arthur grumble and stomp down the stairs before pushing his tooth brush in his mouth.

He was gagging loud enough for it to echo off the walls, making him wince.

As his dinner came up, Arthur entered the bathroom.

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

~•~•~•~•~

**Author's note: Well, shit has hit the fan. Thanks always Hannah-fish!**

**killerkitty15: Your name explains a lot. Only a slight bump on the road to PruCan!**

**zoewinter1: Yes.**

**DarkMoon0327: I know! Grrrr!**

**AwesomenessHero: For now, yes he is, yes it will.**

**Guest 1: Yes. Bad things are to come.**

**alguien22792: Matthew is very naive in this one. Next couple chapters!**

**Laruna SilverFox: Soon soon!**

**Anon: Alfred has trust issues. About the pimping thing... aheh.**

**IWant2PunchAlfie: Sure...**

**Guest 2: You're welcome!**


End file.
